All rolling-element bearings other than ball bearings are usually referred to as “rolling-element bearings with line contact.” These include, for example, cylindrical roller bearings and tapered roller bearings as well as radial needle roller bearings and toroidal roller bearings. One problem with rolling-element bearings with line contact is that it may be difficult to distribute lubricant over the entire length of the rolling elements. This may result in too little lubricant being available in the inner or central region of the contact line.
A radial needle roller bearing is known from EP 1 775 484 (a family member of US 2007/177837) the inner running surface of which is tapered in a partial region. The needle rollers are thus locally and temporarily located over the bearing seat so that lubricant can be guided directly onto the needle rollers. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is that the needle rollers are not well supported in the strongly tapered region. In addition, parts of some of the needle rollers are constantly covered by the bearing seat and may not be adequately supplied with lubricant. In particular the central region of the rolling elements are the most heavily loaded.